moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Humongous Haven
Humongous Haven is a size-themed location that Cap'n Buck has visited in 2010 and caused more trouble to him than usual. Message In A Bottle! July 25, 2010 Do you ever just stare into space? I was doing just that this morning at The Port, when I spotted something glimmering in the water. It turned out to be a message in a bottle! Let's see what it says? "AAARRGH!!! I've shrunk! I be at a crazy isle an' now I be tiny. Teeny tiny! Help! - Buck" I don't know how he'll be able to man the ship if he's shrunk. What will he do?I have an idea (crazy huh?). Maybe if enough of us comment on THIS blog and give Buck some encouraging words, he'll be able to figure out a way to make it back to The Port. Buck is definitely unpredictable, but I'm not sure he'll be able to make it out of this jam! Buck Needs Our Help! August 4, 2010 Uh oh. Remember how Cap'n Buck sent us that message in a bottle telling us he'd shrunk? Well I just found another one? "AAARRGH!!! Roary, help me answer th' riddle o' the Tabby Nerdicat. If I answer it right I'll return t' me normal size! - Buck" The Riddle of the Tabby Nerdicat goes like this: Waldo, the Tabby Nerdicat was holding three calculators, each weighing 1 kilogram. Waldo comes to a bridge with a sign posted saying the bridge could only hold a maximum of 17 kilograms. Waldo weighs 15 kilograms and the calculators weigh 3 kilograms. Waldo reads the sign and still safely crosses the bridge with all three calculators. How did he manage this? You see, it's been a mystery of Monstro City for AGES, and nobody's every figured it out. If we can crack the case, maybe Buck will return to his normal size and he'll be able to come back to The Port! Tabby Nerdicat Riddle Unraveled August 5, 2010 Determined to figure it out myself, I actually stayed up all night trying to figure it out. I have this nervous habit, you see, of juggling my eyeballs? And that's what I was doing when it hit me! Waldo JUGGLED the calculators to get across the bridge. With one calculator always in the air, his total weight was 17 kilograms (15 plus the 2 calculators). I put the answer to the riddle inside a bottle and gave it to a school of Babby Bubblefish to fin-deliver to Cap'n Buck, wherever he is. Let's hope he returns to his normal (bigger) size so he can man the ship back to The Port! Message in a Bottle!?! August 14, 2010 I don't know about you, but I'm seriously starting to worry about Cap'n Buck. I just got another message in a bottle, and he's in trouble AGAIN! First, he shrank, and then we helped him get big again. And now... "AAARRGH!! Thanks for th' help. Trouble be, now I be giant! Help me figure out the Furi Riddle so I can shrink...again. - Buck" He's a GIANT! I had to do some research to track down the Furi Riddle, but here it is: Furi wanted to enter The Underground Disco but didn't know the password that was required. Furi waited by the door and listened. A Poppet club member knocked on the door and Bubba the Bouncer said "twelve." The Poppet replied "six" and was let in. A Diavlo club member came to the door and the bouncer said "six." The Diavlo replied "three" and was let in. Furi thought he'd heard enough and walked up to the door. The bouncer said "ten" and Furi replied "five" but was not let in. What should Furi have said to get inside? If we can figure this out together, maybe Buck will FINALLY return to his normal size (and not teeny tiny!) and he'll be able to come back to The Port Furi Riddle Unraveled August 17, 2010 Cap'n Buck needed our help over the weekend, and I hope we can save him! The riddle was a real puzzler! The answer to the Furi Riddle is: Three. The bouncer let in those who answer with the number of letters in the word the bouncer says. I NEVER would have figured that one out! Great job to everybody who commented. I've sent the riddle answer off by way of a school of Valley Mermaids to Cap'n Buck. Hopefully it'll help him return to his normal size so he can return to us! Buck's Back From Humongous Haven! August 19, 2010 I was at The Port this morning practicing my Tai Cheez, and luckily I was the first one to spot The CloudyCloth Clipper, Cap'n Buck's ship! FINALLY. I asked Buck if I could ask him a few questions, and he was nice enough to oblige: RS: Hello Cap'n Buck! Where have you been? I see you've returned to your regular size. Whew! CB: Yeah. 't be crazy. I be at an isle, arrr called Humongous Haven. First I shrank, an' then I turned giant! Thanks so much fer helpin' me wi' them riddles. RS: Humongous Haven! That sounds? big. What'd you bring back? CB: I canna tell ye everythin'. But I will say that I brought aft a mouse-hole door an' a giant wristwatch. RS: So, everything from Humongous Haven is HUGE? I love it! How long will you be in town? CB: Aye. I`ll be here fer a tides or so. RS: Great. I can't wait to spend some Rox on this HUGE stuff! Thanks Cap'n Buck! CB: You`re welcome. Gotta get aft t' me ship. Wares Humongous Haven Door.png|Humongous Haven Door|link=Humongous Haven Door Humongous Haven Window.png|Humongous Haven Window|link=Humongous Haven Window Humongous Haven Floor.png|Humongous Haven Floor|link=Humongous Haven Floor Humongous Haven Wallpaper.png|Humongous Haven Wallpaper|link=Humongous Haven Wallpaper Giant Paperclip.png|Giant Paperclip|link=Giant Paperclip Giant Watch.png|Giant Watch|link=Giant Watch Giant Tack.png|Giant Tack|link=Giant Tack Humongous Haven Treasure.png|Humongous Haven Treasure|link=Humongous Haven Treasure Category:Buck's Adventures Category:Locations